


Know That You Are Built From Stars

by ozsyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I’m terrible at summaries, She’s not actually with the Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsyn/pseuds/ozsyn
Summary: When a member of the loathsome Resistance is captured by the villainous First Order,  Supreme Leader Kylo Ren takes an interest in her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Know That You Are Built From Stars

“Let go of me!” the Resistance operative cried as she struggled to pry herself from the Stormtroopers restraining her. 

Her hair was disheveled, her clothes stained with the misfortune of being planet-side, and a slight gash spread across her cheek, a remnant of her latest mission. 

“Quiet, rebel scum,” the Stormtrooper nearest her said, tightening his grip on her bound arms.

“You’re nothing but brainwashed weapons, tools to be disposed of when they’re no longer needed!” she spat back.

Before anyone could respond, however, a hush fell over the bridge as an imposing figure clad in black emerged.

Then, the girl screamed. 

“Ben!”

The figure paused, located the source, and ordered the girl to her knees. 

“What did you call me?” he growled, drawing nearer, his lightsaber merely waiting for the command.

“Ben,” she said, strangely defiant. “I called you Ben.”

He looked the girl over, wondering how someone so meek and non-threatening would dare stand up to him.

He could only ponder for so long, though, because the girl continued.

“It was your name before you wore that helmet, before you took innocent lives, before you betrayed the people who only ever tried to love you!”

Finally, he had had enough.

Suddenly, the girl rose upwards, the Stormtroopers holding her thrown backwards by an unseen power. 

The Supreme Leader held out his hand, drawing her toward him, an invisible grip around her throat.

She gasped for air, her feet kicking in a vain attempt to be released.

She continued to struggle, writhing in pain, until there was a sudden stillness.

After what appeared to be the last breaths the girl would ever take, the still-fuming Supreme Leader pulled her closer to him, titled her head upwards, and looked into her eyes.

“Are you finished?” he said, the slightest growl emanating from beneath the helmet. 

As if on command, the girl composed herself with a striking clarity and calmly was released from his grip. 

She took one appraising look at the powerful man before her and spoke.

“I wanted to see how competent your soldiers were.”

“And?” he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, nevertheless hidden by the helmet.

“They’ll do,” she replied, taking a step towards the man who was much more than her Supreme Leader.

She then kneeled before him, bowing her head in a show of respect, one word echoing on her lips. 

“Master.”

He studied her. This girl who so many before had underestimated. This girl who fought at his side in countless battles. This girl who he had named his successor when forced to return to Snoke. This girl who meant more to him than anyone else in the entire galaxy.

Finally, he gave her her leave.

“My knight,” he replied.

She stood and captured his gaze, reaching towards him, her fingers glancing over the edges of the mask.

With a hiss, the helmet was removed and dropped to the ground with a thud. 

They looked into each other’s eyes as he reached a still-gloved hand towards her, tracing the wound with a surprising gentleness.

“I don’t remember this,” he said, frowning.

Her breath caught in her throat at his touch.

“Occupational hazard,” she eventually said. 

“And I’m supposed to accept that?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“You’ve been reckless.”

“You’d know better than anyone,” she countered.

He couldn’t hold back his smirk. She wasn’t wrong.

“I missed you,” he said, leaning closer.

“I know,” she replied, equally as near.

Finally, after so long apart, their lips met in a fierce but gentle passion. 

A Knight of Ren and her Master.

When the two finally broke apart, they proceeded to their quarters, leaving behind in their wake a stunned Finalizer.


End file.
